Until Tomorrow
by 2BeorNot2Be
Summary: ItaHina. One Shot Fluff. AU. Hinata is Itachi's neighbor and for his birthday decides to bake a cake for him as a gift. However, when she goes to his apartment, his door is open? What will Hinata do?
Hello Guys, This would be my second story on Fanfiction. So I am still a newbie although I lurked for a lot longer. So treat me well! No flames please, aint nobody got time for that. Helpful Reviews are always welcome so please just drop a note. Especially if you love ItaHina as much as I do. ~~~

Oh yeah and disclaimer; why we need to post this idk not like Kishimoto is gonna be like imma sue you for this crack pairing. However, Naruto does not belong to me. I sorely wish Itachi was a character of my own creation. But I am done, Go read.

Pale lavender eyes stared up at him. Imploring him and searching for something. Itachi didn't know what to do with the Hyuuga Heiress. Just what was she doing here? And what was she covered in?

"Ah…ano.. Itachi-san. I-I…I am sorry!"

Itachi looked down at her with eyebrows knitted together. "I forgive you.." He responded slowly "But what are you doing here?"

"Its just that. I found out it was your birthday and we have been neighbors for so long. So I made you a cake to give to you.."

Itachi slowly nodded in understanding however. "Yes, I see. But just what are you doing in my bedroom? Covered in-?" He had gestured towards her person.

Hinata's cheeked burned even more red. It all started this morning when she found out through the grapevine that it was Itachi's birthday. They have been neighbors in the same building so around 3 years, right next door to each other. So she decided that she had to do something, and that had resulted in a cake that weighed almost 2 pounds covered in cream and assorted fruit pieces. When she had knocked on the door to his apartment to present him with the cake, the door was slightly ajar. Her knocks had opened the door even wider. And then she heard it a small little whine and scratching sound. Too curious to just abort the mission and head back home, she slowly entered the apartment and called out

"Ano…Is a-anybody there?"

Then she heard it again, a tiny bark and another whine followed by more scratching sounds. She entered carefully with her heavy cake still in her hands and navigated through the rooms until she came upon a door where the noises had seemed to be coming from. She questioned if she had lost her mind. She was in the home of Itachi Uchiha without permission! Just what was she doing here?! But the whines had sounded pitiful she needed to know if the small creature was okay, the door to his apartment had even been open. What is something had happened?

She then steeled herself that she must find out if the small creature was hurt and opened the door. As she entered the room, she saw what was making the noise. It was the cutest thing! It had big eyes and a chubby wrinkly body and currently it was rushing towards her with its chubby legs. She squealed. She bent slowly to check if it was hurt to be making such a noise when the front door slamming shut reverberated throughout the room.

Her eyes then widened with shock and in her haste to quickly get up and find a way to escape, the frilly blouse she had been wearing caught onto to one of the hooks on the wall that had been next to her. It ripped her shirt and made her lose her balance on the cake she had been holding. In slow motion her pale eyes saw all that was happening but she was powerless to stop it. As her blouse ripped and the cream covered cake tumbled over and was currently on route to landing splat on the floor, she tried as a last ditch effort to grab for it but missed and ended up also landing on the cake.

And that's how Itachi found her in his room.

Hinata could not believe this happened. She was covered in cream. Her shirt was torn open. And she had trespassed into Itachi's apartment. And he would probably label her a stalker and a creep and report her to the authorities.

She glanced up at him and begged him with her eyes to not take legal action against her as she answered his question.

"Its cream…from the cake I made. Your door was open and I kept hearing a sound and it sounded like it might be hurt….so I f-followed into this room. But the door slammed shut, and my b-blouse got caught, and the cake fell, and-and I tried to catch but.."

Itachi arched an elegant eyebrow. This sounded like a poorly written play, but considering that this was clumsy long haired beauty, it was believable.

"It is okay Hinata. And I will let you know now that I am not angry at you."

Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Itachi thank you! But I am so sorry for the mess and –"

He raised a hand. "I have already forgiven you, remember? No need to keep saying sorry."

His eyes then widened slightly as his cheeks colored from seeing her clothing style at the moment. It was a sheer material to begin with, but the blouse had torn where he could see the tops of her cleavage as well as the dark material of her bra.

Itachi turned away and headed to his closet to take out a sweater and a towel.

Hinata then realized just how much her blouse tore and started to stutter out something when, Itachi tossed the sweater and towel at her. She yelped and caught the garments before they fell.

"The bathroom is this room. You can go inside and get changed."

"Ano..Thank you." And with that she quickly scurried off into the bathroom before something even most embarrassing could happen.

Seeing her run off like a frightening animal, Itachi chuckled. This was turning out to be a very interesting birthday. He had always admired the sweet Hyuuga girl but he had not the chance to get to know her fully. He guessed that he should seize this opportunity before Hinata ends up avoiding him due to her own embarrassment.

In the bathroom Hinata quickly washed off the cream that had gotten on her face and hair before changing into Itachi's sweater. She could not help but notice how pleasant it smelled. It smelled like something uniquely him. The grey sweater engulfed her body and she had to roll up the sleeves so her hands could come out. She then steeled herself with what was about to happen next and before opening the door she took a fortifying breath in.

 _Okay Hinata, its okay. Hes not mad. He said he was not mad. Just explain to him what happened and leave. Forever. Move into a different apartment. Change your hairstyle a little and-"_

A sudden knock interrupted her plan. Shocked she released breathe and held still.

Itachi muffled voice was heard through the door. "Hello Hinata? You have been in there for some time…"

Immediately she responded, "Yes! I am fine! I am coming our right now."

She slowly opened the door before stepping out of the bathroom seeing that Itachi was standing uncomfortable close to her. His eyes widened again before backing up some steps, presumably to give her more room. When he saw her dwarfed form coming from the bathroom, he could not help but notice how cute she was. Long flowing dark blue hair with big lavender eyes and a small body covered in his sweater.

Hinata politely addressed him. "Thank y-you Itachi. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for the mess I caused and I will clean it right a-away."

"It is fine, I can clean it up quickly. It would be helpful if you would take my dog to the kitchen and keep him there with you until I come back."

Hinata visibly brightened at the suggestion that she could be of help to Itachi as well as play with his puppy. It was the least she could do.

Itachi then picked up his dog and handed it to Hinata. "He is named Pebbles, if he starts being a handful you can come and get me."

"Okay, thank you. He is really adorable, how old is he?"

Itachi replied, "Just 4 months old, he is still teething. If he bites you too hard, you can give him dog bones that are on the counter."

"Hai, I will" And with that Hinata cuddled the puppy close to her chest and found her way to Itachi's kitchen. Itachi watched her leave as she was practically smothering his dog between her breasts. Lucky bastard. He smirked before quickly getting a wet towel and wiping the remains of the cake off the floor. It was not a total mess like Hinata thought it was, since he had hard wood flooring which made the cleanup easy. Although he was cleaning up cake off his floor, he could not help but feel happy that someone would bake a surprise cake for his birthday. He wanted to get this done fast so he could go see Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was in love. Absolutely in love. Pebbles the puppy had taken upon himself to lick every square inch of skin it could get access to before falling asleep in her arms. In his sleep a little bit of his tongue snuck off of its cute snout and she could see the rise and fall of his pudgy belly as he fell asleep on his back. She would have died before moving for fear of waking the puppy.

And this was the scene that greeted Itachi when he came back for her. His puppy still snuggled up against her bosom, sleeping happily. Lucky bastard.

Hinata at the sight of Itachi instantly straightened up. "Itachi-san, your puppy, um, fell asleep on me"

Itachi remarked, "Yes, I noticed. I could take him if you want and put him in his bed?"

Hinata quickly, too quickly, responded "No! its okay, I like holding him. So if I could, please um, continue to let me hold him…?" Hinata blushed at her very poorly articulated request.

Itachi chuckled, "He is cute isn't he?"

She smiled, "Hai, he is very"

"But yes, back to the subject at hand." He paused before continuing "you baked me a cake for my birthday?"

Hinata could have died. She had hoped that the situation would have just been dropped and she could have made it to her home so she could have moved to a different apartment in a different side of town.

However, she answered, "Um, yes. I am sorry" Itach waved his hand at her apology "Oh I forgot about that you, so sorry, ah oh no…"

At this Itachi let out a short rusty laugh which turned into rumbled from his chest. He was not used to laughing so often, but she really was too cute and apologized much too often.

Hinata blushed deeply at his laugh, and looked a bit dazed. He was so handsome when he laughed. The light caught him just right and she could see his straight white teeth.

"Hinata, its fine. I think I got the gist of it. I am sure I scared you when I came back inside which made you panic and fall right? In other words, this is really my fault isn't it?

Hinata gaped at him, not even forming words. Itachi continued, "And so since it is my fault, Hinata Hyuuga, I apologize for my actions. Will you please bake me a new cake tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded weakly, not entirely sure of what was going on, except that she would need to buy more ingredients for a new cake. As well as the fact that she would be seeing Itachi tomorrow too, her heart soared at the thought.

Itachi smiled. It took Hinata's breath away. He reached over and she leaned towards him. His hands were slowly coming towards her and his body was so close. Hinata's mind spun, _this is going too fast, I barely know him and-_ then Itachi then gently picked up his puppy from her arms and cradled him to his own chest. The puppy did not even stir. Itachi's eyes twinkled. Hinata eyes widened while her cheeks reddened again.

"Until tomorrow right?"

Hinata again nodded weakly.


End file.
